Born to be a Star Final 10 Picked
January 20, 2013 Born to be a Star as the Top 10 finalist this Sundays at 8:30 pm on IBC 13. Following this PBA Games and serve as pre-programming of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire also followed the action-packed movies Sunday Sinemaks. Considering the fact that we were up against the giant shows, we are still very much happy, said Viva chairman and CEO Vic Del Rosario, Jr. In fact, while people from IBC-13 were waiting for the result of the ratings, advertisers were already calling for ad spots on Born to be a Star were really monitoring the ratings. Continued coming from Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, which is also a new show, Born to be a Star considering that the ratings increased in the 1.5 hours that the viewers who tuned in at the start. Born to be a Star started credibly revealed Rosario. Anton Malunda made it as last-minute additions to the Top 10 finalist of Born to be a Star in a singer champion round held Sunday (January 27) at the Star Theater of Star City on Roxas Boulevard in Pasay City. Besides that P1 million prize money to winners receive, cloth them all the biggest names in the field of Philippine design. They will join Camille Cortez (Phyramid - Charice feat. Iyaz), Joshua Cadelina (Download - Dingdong Avanzado), PJ Gonzalez (Foolish Heart), Jea Reyes (Love On Top - Beyonce), Rafael Ignacio (Paano - Jovit Baldivino) and Czarinah Rosales (Just Fall In Love Again - Angeline Quinto) in the final round to perform in a production number of singing competition that will prize is a talent management contract with Viva Artist Agency in order for a talent contest to be exciting, all of the Top 10 finalists must be potential winners. Those in the next Born to be a Star list or the Final 10 will battle it out to the grand finals for the P1 million combined total prizes. Would be participating tonight the three solo and group competing for the prize of P50,000 and a great opportunity to participate in the semi finals with P100,000 and P1 million. Born to be a Star, hosted by a certified singing champion and powerhouse singer Ms. Anja Aguilar, airs Sundays 8:30 p.m. after Who Wants to be a Millionaire? on IBC-13. Brought to you by Viva Entertainment, the Kapinoy network IBC 13, Globe, the No.1 in Postpaid and SM Supermalls. Sponsors by Nescafe, Enervon, Charmee Pantiliners, Sunsilk and Lucky Me Supreme. 'IBC turns 53' February 10, 2013 Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation is celebrating its 53rd anniversary this year. Sequestered television Channel 13 started operating in 1960 as a commercial station in the ’70s and early ’80s at the height of martial law. Among its flagship programs were Iskul Bukol (Tito Sotto, Joey de Leon, Vic Sotto), TODAS (Val Sotto, Maribeth Bichara, Jimmy Santos, Freida Fonda), Chicks to Chicks (Freddie Webb, Nova Villa, Carmi Martin). Now, also IBC as the Kapinoy network brought to you in a primetime block is home to the basketball tournaments like the NBA and PBA games while started the trend of Mexicanovela in local TV, topping ratings with Rosalinda and Koreanovela is My Daughter the Flower as well as its phenomenal cartoons like Pop Pixie and Winx Club, anime series like Crayon Shin Chan, Kirarin, Akazukin Cha Cha and Cyborg Kurochan. Also, in a local programs like soap-opera teleserye Esperanza and 5 Girls and Daddy, teen drama anthology series Dear Heart, the popular and top-rating game shows like Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link, and a singing-reality show Born to be a Star. It also airs different animes and cartoons during its primetime block. Such of those programs are Pop Pixie, Winx Club, Crayon Shin Chan, Cyborg Kurochan and Kirarin. IBC Channel 13 now gave its primetime block on IBC for live airing of the different plays of the National Basketball Association (NBA) and the Philippines Basketball Association (PBA), wherein IBC-13 now is the home for NBA and PBA. IBC-13 like the other top networks during those time also have made an effort to the other networks can offer with respect to their primetime programming, this was done by conceptualizing programs that also became a hit and also captured the viewing public, such of those are telenovela Rosalinda, My Daughter the Flower, primetime teleserye 5 Girls and Daddy and Esperanza, a teen drama anthology Dear Heart, a dance music-variety show DMZ-TV, a game shows such as Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link, and the reality singing search Born to be a Star.